


☆ Idle Talk ♡

by tupperwear



Series: Idle Talk [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Podcast, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupperwear/pseuds/tupperwear
Summary: Welcome to Idle Talk! ☆ A Podcast where Idols talk about Idols ☆This takes place 10 years after µ's and ST☆RISH disbands, where your hosts Nico Yazawa, Hoshizora Rin, and Kurusu Syo, 3 former idols, discuss and drink to the "where are they now" stories of each other and their bandmates. Formatted like a script by someone who has never written a script ; )
Series: Idle Talk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010754
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	☆ Idle Talk ♡

INT. 9PM FIRDAY - NIGHT

There is the soft shuffling of chairs, and perhaps glasses hitting a table. There is soft laughter and whispers, then a 'SHHH' followed by silence.

SYO

(Clearing his throat)

Hello! And welcome to...

SYO, NICO, RIN

(Enthusiastically)

Idle Talk!

SYO

A show where idols talk about idols.

RIN

(laughing)

And drink a good cocktail!

NICO

Yah Rin! Take this seriously!

(towards the audience)

As I'm sure you're well aware, we are shining idols!

SYO

(speaking under his breath)

We haven't shined in a very long time Nico...

NICO

Enough! I am the cutest idol in the world

(In a sing-song voice)

Nico Nico Nii~!

The room is uncomfortably silent after Nico's chant.

RIN

Nico, you're 28

(Rin audibly takes a sip of her cocktail)

NICO

Shut up! Ugh! Why is nobody supportive! I'm trying to make it lively!

SYO

Oh Nico it's been like a minute don't take a shot yet-

There is the slamming of a glass on a table, to be assumed as Nico taking a shot

RIN

(cheerfully)

Well I'm Rin! I was one of the first years in the school idol group, Muse! I had a lot of fun back in high school and made very good friends like Nico here! We were in the group together.

NICO

(grumbling, almost unintelligible)

I miss muse

RIN

(confused)

Nya?

SYO

(desperate to change the topic)

I am Syo! I used to be part of the boy group, ST☆RISH. Now I'm a ghost writer.

RIN

Ah Syo you're right we should say where we are now! Ah... I'm a receptionist for Leah Ranger Corp.

NICO

I'm a CFO of a company I won't disclose. Seriously Rin?

RIN

(worried)

What? Did I do something wrong?

SYO

Ah we can edit the name out. It's fine. We should talk about how we met and why we're doing this podcast though. First episode needs an exposition!

RIN

(enthusiastic)

Yeah! Syo is right!

NICO

Allow me to explain! As we ALL know, Rin and I met through Muse. We weren't really as close back then were we?

RIN

You didn't like it when I talked back.

NICO

(annoyed)

I still don't like it when you talk back.

RIN

Well everyone in the group either moved away or got way too busy. Me and Nico happened to go to the same college, and then landed jobs near each other

NICO

(smiling)

Yes! Ah we'd grab lunch and reminisce. We still do actually.

RIN

Yah! Where do you want to eat next week?

SYO

(annoyed)

Can we please stay on topic guys?

RIN

(huffs, annoyed)

NICO

Well, Rin and I also got into the habit of going out for drinks together too. That's when we met..

RIN

(in a sing-song voice)

Da da daaah!

NICO, RIN

(enthusiastically)

Syo!

Rin and Nico clap

SYO

(laughing)

What a warm introduction!

RIN

Syo is the best!

NICO

He's not _that_ cool.

SYO

(sighs)

Well, at the time I was rooming with Natsuki, another member of ST☆RISH and needed to blow off steam. I walked into a really shady bar and there I saw Nico and Rin!

NICO

(vain in tone)

It's hard not to notice me.

SYO

Well you guys were absolutely blasted, and Nico kept yelling at the bar tender because he didn't recognize her

NICO

(snobbish)

How could he not! Look at me! I'm Nico Yazawa!

SYO

Once I heard her yell 'Nico Nico Nii' I could piece together who they were.

RIN

(silently chuckling to herself)

That was a really funny night...

NICO

Once you came over to stop me from educating the bartender-

SYO

Educating? Really?

NICO

I could recognize you from your hat and nail polish. As we ALL know, I'm an idol connoisseur, so I knew exactly who Syo was.

SYO

(chuckling)

Yeah! You pointed at me, dazed and said 'kungfu not cute hat star' and it took me a minute to figure out that you were trying to piece together my old bio!

NICO

What can I say? Even inebriated, I know my stuff.

RIN

After that night, I think we really hit it off. Cross cultural idol meshing

SYO

Rin we're all Japanese, what are you talking about?

RIN

(slightly frustrated)

Like... different groups... merging... yes.

There is a moment of silence as you can hear Rin smashing her hands together with a soft clap.

NICO

Well, I'll never forget that first text you sent Saturday morning asking if we got home okay and if we wanted to hangout again. You sounded like a fan.

(Nico gives out a raspy, stifled laughter)

SYO

Hey! To my defense I didn't want you guys to get the wrong idea. Guys can be awful sometimes.

RIN

What an ally.

SYO

Well, that's how we got to where we are today, drinking at Rin's place with a mic.

NICO

But why are we here recording a podcast?

Nico pauses for climactic effect, but it just sounds a little awkward.

NICO

To tell you about IDOLS! As idols-

RIN

Retired idols.

NICO

We have the insight, knowledge, and connections to get you the details on dirty idol gossip, industry secrets-

SYO

Whoa whoa whoa Nico, we're not Snowden calm down.

NICO

(indignant)

We can be! I have spied before if you didn't know.

SYO

(exasperated)

We're just idols-

RIN

Retired.

SYO

Interviewing idols. Giving people a look at the everyday idol through idol eyes.

(desperate)

It's not a coup!

RIN

That's what makes us so charming! We have been through the biz, had fans come and go. We'll talk to other idols like us, see where they landed post spotlight, and just have a good time!

A moment of silence rests on the group.

RIN

(confused)

What?

NICO

(shocked)

That was really well put Rin.

SYO

Yeah you basically summed it up.

RIN

(gives a hearty laugh)

Thank you!

We hear three distinct slams on the table

NICO

Now that we're properly gassed up, let's get into details! You!

SYO

Me?

NICO

How did you become a ghost writer? Spill the beans!

SYO

(shocked, heartfelt)

Wow this is the first time you've ever given me the spotlight before yourself, I'm kinda honored-

NICO

Too slow! So I went to college with Rin here and because I have 3 younger siblings, I thought, wow, we need money huh.

RIN

That reminds me of that new movie! What's it called... something with a P...

(trailing off)

NICO

So I put my idol life to the side, I stopped applying eyeliner and started applying myself into my studies! It was really hard though, people would recognize me and think 'ah, an idol in a finance class? How faux pas'. Nobody thought I'd pass, but thanks to hard work I was in the top 10% of my class!

RIN

You also dabbled in Magick and kept badgering Nozomi for charms.

NICO

(hushed and aggravated)

It doesn't matter who I prayed to okay, it payed off Rin!

SYO

(half laughing half scared)

You dabbled in magic to pass your class?

NICO

You don't understand Syo, I saw things in high school, portals that Nozomi opened. I just needed to harness the power and pass, and I did! I passed! It was well spent time and energy.

Rin softly claps in the background

NICO

Thank you Rin!

SYO

So, then what?

NICO

Well, I applied for my top ten companies, got into one of them, and then charmed my way to the top.

(sweetly)

It's hard to say no to me, I mean look how cute I am!

Theres a long pause, waiting.

NICO

(Serious)

I clawed my way to the top, shut down the company's old bureaucratic culture and built it back from the ground up.

(laughing)

You should have seen their faces when I showed them my presentation... it not only shed light on their out dated system, but introduced a plan that projected increased revenue! I stole a man's job!

SYO

(a little scared)

You seem a little too happy about stealing a someone's job BUT that's very impressive Nico.

NICO

(proud)

It took me a year to write it up, and I had to FIGHT for my time of day. And here I am! CFO, and paying my siblings' tuitions.

RIN

She's the bravest woman I know, other than my Mom.

NICO

Yeah your Mom is a nice lady.

RIN

Her birthday is next week you know. I'm going to make her a cake

NICO

Oh! That's so cute, let me know if you need help. Baking is fun. Beneath me but fun.

SYO

(scoffs at Nico's remark)

RIN

(cheerfully)

Well! I went to the same college as Nico. I wasn't in finance, and studying has always been hard for me... so I specialized in hospitality!

SYO

Well that makes sense, you were an idol after all.

RIN

Yeah! Got experience from a ton of internships and part time positions throughout my schooling as suggested by Eli, and it turns out, grades don't matter! They're useless! My experience landed me a pretty sweet position. Being a receptionist is easy, and since it's a high end company I get paid really well.

NICO

(curious)

What does your company do, you never really explained it well.

RIN

(laughing)

No idea!

There is a long pause with Rin cackling while Nico and Syo sit in silence

SYO

But, you've been working there for a few years now right? You have to have some idea??

RIN

(still laughing)

Nope! No idea. Really, I just take names, numbers, and schedule appointments.

NICO

This is why everyone thinks you're working for a crime syndicate...

RIN

Enough about me! Your turn Syo!

SYO

Ah, my story is about the same really. Went to an arts high school, moved into a music college, and worked as a producer for friends and ghost writer for other idols initially. I built up my portfolio, and then started working for an entertainment company. Now I ghost write and produce for some of the hit singles you hear today.

NICO

(curious)

Would you care to share which songs you've written?

SYO

(smirking)

You know I can't do that Nico

NICO

(slams fists on table)

No fun!

SYO

It can't be helped!

RIN

(teasing)

One of these days you're going to accidentally spill the beans! That's the fun of Idle Talk, drinking makes the conversation just roll off our tongues!

SYO

(laughing)

Not that you two need the help, you're both quite chatty, especially you Rin.

NICO

I think it's from being idols honestly, we just have more experience in conversation and love the loving adoration of our fans!

There is an awkward pause

NICO

(offended)

What?! You guys don't still get fan mail?

SYO

(scoffs)

Not really. I sometimes get a letter from a crazy fan girl here and there, but for the most part I've fallen off the map. I wasn't the 'lady killer' of my band.

RIN

Aw, but I think you're pretty charming Syo.

NICO

Yeah I'm kinda shocked you don't get any...

SYO

(confused)

Wait, I get Nico getting fan mail because she has that Youtube channel but Rin? You too?

RIN

(bashful)

Yeah, there's a few people who still write to me often. I write back when I have the chance, we're like pen pals! They're very kind.

SYO

(in shock)

I thought it would be the opposite... huh. I hear that men tend to make a less loyal fan base.

Nico and Rin chuckle mischievously

SYO

What's so funny?

NICO

You think the majority of people who send us letters are men?

SYO

I think that's a reasonable assumption? Wait, is it mostly girls?

RIN

Of course silly! I'm at a point in my life where I reject men point blank.

You can audibly hear Syo spit his drink out and choke a little.

NICO

I still get messages from men, but fan mail? 80% of the time women. They're very kind too! Plus it's not nearly as creepy as getting some of the things I used to get from fan-men back in high school.

SYO

(deflated)

Oh god, I can't imagine the shit you got Nico...

RIN

(sighing)

Yeah, you've always had a baby face...

NICO

Yeah yeah yeah enough about me. I've grown into a stunning, elegant, mature woman... those days are behind me.

RIN

(sighing)

You don't look a day over 18.

NICO

(frustrated)

ANYWAYS how come you don't get mail Syo, that's kinda weird.

SYO

Honestly, now I don't know. I wonder if my other bandmates get any mail still.

NICO

Well, sometimes people are just more magnetic than others, you may have just not been blessed

SYO

God Nico why are you like this?

NICO

Like what?

RIN

Well I know Hanayo doesn't get many messages anymore. I think she's tight with the girl who runs her fan club but it's like a 'once every few months' kinda thing. Not daily like Kotori or Nico.

SYO

Huh, that's interesting. I didn't know Kotori had a huge fan base.

RIN

Well she used to be a maid at a cafe, and now she does fashion so her career and interests kinda line up for this stuff.

NICO

I think she still does the maid cafe thing part time, or at least runs one? I'm not sure it's been a while since we talked last.

RIN

Now Kotori's fanbase is mostly men, but they seem decent in comparison to Maki's.

SYO

Ah, Maki! Yeah she's still pretty big isn't she?

NICO

(annoyed)

I'm not sure what you mean.

SYO

Well, she's been a lot more open about being a composer. I see her name in a lot of track credits.

RIN

Yeah, kinda shocked she did that though, she hates attention.

NICO

Of course she'd do that, ugh. Maki is the worst.

SYO

Do I hear some bandmate rivalry?

A glass slams the table and a drink is being poured

NICO

(clumsily)

NO.

RIN

Well it's not much of a rivalry unless it's about disgusting men. Maki gets the worst of the younger guy fanbase. Nico get's the older.

NICO

But also it's SO Maki to say 'oh I hate these men sending me mail' and then to be so blatant about her P.O box and where to send her shit ugh. If she wants the attention she should just be honest about it.

SYO

Not that I understand, but like, isn't that her appeal?

RIN

Everybody loves a Tsundere.

NICO

I DON'T.

SYO

(sympathetic)

Well you have a great Youtube channel, a great job as a career woman, and you have been graced with the fountain of youth Nico.

NICO

(deadpan)

Are you coming on to me?

SYO

(grumbling)

I hate you so much. NO.

RIN

(laughing)

You guys are the best. Pour another round of drinks!

Glasses audibly slam the table, one of them spills and laughter ensues

NICO

(laughing hysterically)

AH! Be careful Syo this is what, your 3rd drink? 4th?

(very confused)

Wait, um, is this your 5th? Oh god.

SYO

(chuckling lightly)

We did pre-game after all, it's fine it's FINE. What a nice night with some friends.

RIN

Wow that was very sentimental of you Syo.

SYO

(slightly offended)

I'm not heartless, I think I show my emotions pretty well.

RIN

(excited)

AH! Have you ever dated Syo?

NICO

THAT is Idol blasphemy DON'T talk Syo... the fans will eat you out alive and ruin your relationship...

SYO

(scoffing)

Sounds like you're talking from experience Nico.

NICO

(defensive)

AS IF- I JUST! I'VE SEEN THINGS!

RIN

(slurring)

We all know about Jengos Nico

SYO & NICO

(Shocked)

JENGOS??

RIN

(matter of factly)

Yeah, Jengos, he's got fucked up eyes and a really weird job. Nozomi called me to warn me the other day about it.

(mimicking Nozomi's voice so poorly that it sounds more like a wizard voice)

Don't trust that Jengos guy, he's not going to live very long...

(laughing to herself)

Or something like that I guess.

SYO

I don't know how to process what you just said, but Nico is beet red so you must be on to something Rin.

NICO

(Yelling)

SHE'S ON TO NOTHING! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. JENGOS? PFFFTTT...

RIN

(chuckling darkly)

Well, clearly we all know who Jengos is-

SYO

We really fucking don't Rin oh my god

RIN

So lets call him to the next interview, get the Jengos perspective...

NICO

(Screaming)

HE'S NOT EVEN AN IDOL!

There's a long pause as it dawns on Nico that she slipped up.

SYO

(gasping)

Oh my god is his name actually Jengos?

NICO

(screeching)

NO!


End file.
